User talk:Kit-chan
FROZEN TEARDROP Anyone with comments/etc about the work I'm doing for the Gundam Wing sections related to Frozen Teardrop, please leave talk here. Thanks. Kit-chan 03:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) About the Gundam Wing pages Kit-chan, I'm Taikage, current Admin of Gundam wikia. I wanted you to know I am aware if your issues with the Gundam Wing pages. However, your msgs are slightly confusing for me to understand. If it's not too much trouble, please, with as much detail as possible, list your issues with the pages you're trying to work on. Give me the hyper-links as they are exactly named and then give me "new name" of page or whatever you want to change and I'll review it. Reply back on either your page or my "talk page" and give me the full details of each page, don't talk about your issues in every page you have since it's more than 2 issues. You should know, I'm busy with real-life matters and I'm not always around to change things as timely as you would like it. However, I'll do my best if you can list everything in one shot with all your concerns and needs. Thank you. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 20:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :LMAO uh, if you're talking about the page rename I edited for literally only 3 hours ago, I only said it once and I was hardly expecting it to be done immediately. Anyway, here is the issue: currently all Wing media are at pagenames beginning with 'New Mobile Report'. However, Episode Zero's page is currently at the pagename Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Episode Zero. For uniformity's sake, I was trying to move it to New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero however as you can see clicking on that link, that page is taken up with a poor, unfinished version of the Episode Zero article. I'm requesting for somebody with the power to delete pages (that would be you as I understand it?) to delete the page New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero so that I can move the 'Mobile Suit' Episode Zero page to that name (or you can move it when you do the delete; I just figured I'd do it since I'm already working on this stuff anyway). :Also, since you mention it, I can't find a list of admins anywhere on this wiki (as I understand it, it was something or a revolving door? At least the past info I could find.). I'd like to suggest that a page with all the current admins listed to be linked somewhere handy on the site, for example somewhere on the front page for the convenience of all. (If one exists already and I missed it, I apologize- but where is it?) Kit-chan 23:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I deleted New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero as you requested. As for admins list, it's been antiquated for a while already and not updated. I'm the only known admin that's present and active as the rest just disappeared, probably due to real-life situations. However, you can look at this link Gundam_Wiki:Administrators, which oddly doesn't cover my ID in there as part of the Admin group. For future matters about page changes or deletion, you'll be lucky to even have someone to instantly change for you in a matter of hrs. Usually it takes up to a few days as I'm not always on wikia and the previous admins aren't around either. I mean I would if this was an actual job with a salary, but this is all volunteer and free-work doesn't actually keep me alive. Any case be patient with changes, it's not a business after all. Tell me if you have other issues, thanks. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 00:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the delete. Kit-chan 04:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 1st A.C. Mobile Unit Operation MS - Page 1 Operation MS - Page 2 I found this in the Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia. Looks to be the first functioning mobile suit in the A.C. timeline. Should we create a page for it? Dav7d2 18:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, nifty. I wonder if these mock-ups are early versions of the prototype Leo's mentioned in Frozen Teardrop (I posted the scan about those on the Leo's talk page but to my knowledge those haven't been translated yet). Could these get translated, maybe? Does the suit have a name listed? If we can't find someone to translate here I might be able to find someone off-wiki. Kit-chan 15:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We have a translator here, UserTalk:Bravecommander, put it on his talk page and he will translate it for you. Dav7d2 16:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It would seem these are the suits used for colony industrial activities (ie the Winner family has a ton of them for mining) and colony maintenance, ie they're non combative/non-OZ MS. I'll link the pages to him and see if he can get the body text so we can make an article for them. Thanks! Kit-chan 17:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::To add to this, it would appear that they're not an early type of mobile suit but rather just a ("modern") industrial type used for mining by the Winner Corp. See: http://www.aboutgundamwing.com/mecha_seriesovams.htm#MiningMS They could still use a page, though, I guess. Kit-chan 21:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC)\ HEllo! yeah what the pages say are: a work ms found in the l1-l5 colonies. used by citizens, has common leg structure to tallgeese, has a peculiar cockpit form, and has extendable arms. it then says: either some oz ms USED parts from these ms, or this ms used parts from oz ms. im not sure.... ask lastsaber about that maybe... or rimus. thats about all i can do. you guys can get lastsaber or rimus to check up, although with the mass of kanji, i doubt anyone can really do anything. oh yeah and the second page has some design specs that say its got extendable arms, and legs that can bend 90 degrees. i hope this helped. Bravecommander 02:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I think I have enough to put together a stub at least, for now. Kit-chan 03:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Need Help? Hey man, hows it going? need any help on certain AC pages? We also started a page for completeing certain timelines, Wiki Goals 2011. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Replied over there. Kit-chan 05:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) New Section Hi, that image of naina and milou Peacecraft was fanart? I thought it was the novel scan, sorry.User:Alexsena It is fanart (and inaccurate but that's another story). It originates from here on deviantART. Please remember to start new sections when starting conversations and to sign your posts with four tilde's (~ these) when replying in talk pages, thanks. Kit-chan 02:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I posted source image It can be found in article already, but here it is. . Okawara's cooment is white text in black box. Kuruni 02:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! Kit-chan 02:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) MG Gundam Epyon is from MC? http://min.us/llCaQY This photo clearly shows the letters "MC" and the letters "FT". So, does that mean its the Gundam Epyon in Frozen Teardrop from the MC timeline? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Epyon was revealed to appear at the cliffhanger of the current chapter. It is still specifically referred to with the same serial numbers though (OZ-MS13) so it's the same suit, not a different or new one. However, there will also be a new version of it, called the Epyon-II, that Wufei is piloting (when we get the suit data for all the new suits, I assume we'll get that one's too). All we know about that one so far is that it's got elements of Shenlong Gundam like the dragon fangs. Kit-chan 21:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious... But might you be an attendee of Sakuracon? Don't really need to know, but my friends have been attending for the last 6 or so years. I still haven't because of various reasons. In fact the only con I did attend was on Gothic Lolita fashion. I'm just curious because one of my friends who attended last year (the first after we mutually decided to watch all of Gundam) said that he went to the Gundam panel and that the majority of the panel staff were female. He also said there was only one person on that panel that had watched After War Gundam X... Cerano Agamemnon 09:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, mighta been a friend of mine, though I don't think she's seen X and I didn't hear about her doing anything Gundam related this year. I go to sometimes Otakon and sometimes ACen and sometimes Anime Boston (changes from year to year) and a few other tiny cons here and there. Kit-chan 16:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, you're on the OTHER coast then. I see, too bad. Con's 'r nice. I'll start attending someday. Cerano Agamemnon 17:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, only westcoast cons I've gone to are SDComiccon the last 2 years before it got too insane (08 and 09) and if you wanna count it as west coast, Phoenix Comicon. I was supposed to go to Fanime this year but I ended up thinking I was going to Japan instead, and then THAT didn't happen for obvious reasons.. so yeah. Do you know if the girls running the panel were cosplaying Relena, Dorothy and possibly Zechs? Kit-chan 17:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Would Phoenix Comicon happen to be in Arizona? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D :::::Yup. Gonna meet me some Leonard Nimoy and George Takei this year. Kit-chan 05:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow, I've lived in AZ my whole life and I never knew there was such a thing as a Phoenix Comicon. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 05:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It used to be Mesa Comicon, but it moved to Phoenix starting last year. It's Memorial Day weekend, if you're interested. :) Kit-chan 05:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::If I do go, it would be my first convention! -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Aw, too bad I wasn't planning on cosplaying any Gundam this year, or I'd tell you to look for me! :P There were actually a few gunpla gems in the dealer's room last year if you look for them. Kit-chan 06:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Hah, you like to cosplay? and also Dealer's room? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I do quite a bit of it, yes. Yeah, the Dealer's room is sort of small compared to what I'm used to (ACen, Otakon etc) but it was basically the main place to hang out. Layout is different this year though cuz they're using the North hall, so who knows. Kit-chan 06:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC)